


Happy Birthday, Wooseok

by edawnings



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/pseuds/edawnings
Summary: It's Wooseok's birthday, and he deserves the best. Yanan gives it to him.





	Happy Birthday, Wooseok

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the grand finale of my maknae line birthday fics!
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooseok was drunk. Perfectly, delightfully drunk. It was his birthday, so of course, Hwitaek and Hyojong had insisted that everyone drink as much as their bodies could handle. That’s exactly what they did.

After a clutter of soju and beer bottles, all ten members were on a spectrum, ranging from pleasantly buzzed, to completely wasted. Wooseok, himself, was right in the middle, leaning closer to wasted. It was a bit difficult to stand upright without leaning against something, but it wasn’t impossible. He could tell when he was slurring his words when he spoke, but he was at least still coherent. He mostly just felt very warm, and very happy. Even when he wasn’t totally sure what was going on, he laughed, simply because it felt good to do so.

There was a soft touch at Wooseok’s wrist, and he remembered that Yanan was at his side. The darker haired man looked down at the blond, a smile spreading slow across his face. Yanan was so warm and beautiful. If the alcohol made Wooseok feel warm, Yanan’s sweet face set him on fire. “Hey,” Wooseok said dumbly, too entranced by his boyfriend to come up with anything more intricate.

Yanan’s pink lips stretched into a cute, tight-lipped smile. His cheeks were lightly tinted pink from the alcohol. He was one of the few people who were only slightly buzzed. Yanan didn’t really like to drink often, and even when he did, it wasn’t much. He’d only had a flass or so of soju before he’d called it quits. Wooseok figured he liked watching the taller man act like a drunken moron. “Hey,” Yanan said in a soft voice. His hand lightly squeezed Wooseok’s wrist, the subtle touch affectionate. “How are you doing?”

Wooseok grinned at how wonderful his boyfriend was. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly god distracted by Shinwon running across the living room, completely shirtless, as always. Shinwon jumped right into Hyojong’s arms, accompanied by excited shouts, looking extra lanky as he did. As if Wooseok had any right to talk about what looked lanky, and what didn’t. Wooseok’s gaze snapped back to Yanan. “What?” he asked. He was not sober enough to remember anything besides Shinwon’s pale, half-nude body, and Hyojong’s enthusiastic squawks.

Yanan gave a shirt, amused giggle. “I asked you how you’re doing.” He was looking up at Wooseok so lovingly, Wooseok thought his heart was about to combust.

“Oh,” Wooseok said, laughing at himself. “Drunk,” he admitted happily. He swayed a bit, bumping his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. His long fingers loosely wrapped around Yanan’s hand, trying to ground himself as much as possible. The blond just smiled up at him, as if everything he did was exactly what he wanted to happen. Yanan sometimes shyly told Wooseok that he was handsome, or cute, or even sometimes that he was just ‘good.’ Wooseok always wanted to tell Yanan that he shouldn’t even have the _audacity_ to compliment Wooseok, when he was the way he was.

“I can tell,” Yanan said, leaning his shoulder on Wooseok. His blond hair was styled away from his forehead, revealing perfectly shaped eyebrows. His dark eyes were framed by long eyelashes, sparkling up at the taller man.

Wooseok couldn’t do anything but smile down at Yanan. “How are you so perfect?”

The tint of Yanan’s cheeks grew deeper, his eyes blinking away to look off to the side. The hand around Wooseok’s wrist tightened, ever so slightly, pink lips pressing into a small smile. “ _Wooseok_ ,” was all he said, either telling him to stop, or thanking him. Wooseok was too drunk to tell which.

The younger man took a step back, swaying backwards, quicker than he’d expected. He felt dizzy, but in a fun way. Hongseok claimed that the fun dizziness of drinking was one of the main dangers of alcohol. For some reason, all of the members were worried about Wooseok falling. He was used to having to hold up 189 centimeters of height. He wasn’t a baby. He shook his head, trying to regain his thoughts. “Let’s sit down,” he said.

Yanan nodded in agreement, immediately pulling them towards the couch. They shuffled through the living room, knocking into a few members Wooseok couldn’t quite identify, at the moment. When they reached the couch, after what felt like miles, Wooseok more or less flopped down onto it, pulling Yanan down with him. Yanan was now sitting halfway on top of the younger man, his body heat spreading and pooling through Wooseok’s body. The darker haired man wrapped his arms all the way around Yanan’s slender frame, fully pulling him on top of him. Yanan’s was only wearing a simple t-shirt, the honey-toned skin of his arms exposed. His skin was soft and smooth, and Wooseok wasn’t sure it had any sort of imperfections at all.

Wooseok affectionately pressed his lips to the warm side of Yanan’s neck. “Hey,” he said, lips moving against the skin there.

He could hear the smile in Yanan’s voice, when he spoke. “Hey,” he replied quietly, leaning his head back on Wooseok’s shoulder. His hair smelled faintly of soap and mint, filling Wooseok’s senses. It tickled the side of Wooseok’s face, only making the drunk man sleepier. He was so soft, and impossibly warm, whether it was physically, or otherwise. He felt as calm as he acted, like a simple, pretty stream of water. Everything about Yanan’s presence was comforting. “I love you,” Wooseok mumbled, breathing in the softness of his boyfriend.

Yanan’s hands moved over Wooseok’s longer ones, gently holding onto them lacing their fingers together. “I love you, too,” he said. He twisted around on Wooseok’s lap to kiss him on the lips. At first, the kiss was soft, just the press of lips against lips. It became deeper as Wooseok parted his boyfriend’s lips with his own lips and tongue, grip tightening on the lighter haired man. Yanan just kissed back enthusiastically, not even minding the taller man’s drunken sloppiness. Their lips easily slid together with spit, familiar from doing this so many times. To hell with Wooseok being drunk, he could have kissed Yanan like this in his sleep, if it were possible.

There was a faux-gagging noise somewhere in the room, breaking the couple apart. Yanan’s cheeks were red from embarrassment, but his lips were redder, and shiny with Wooseok’s spit. He looked so, so, _so_ good. Wooseok could have sworn he felt his jeans get tighter.

Hyojong’s arms were crossed over his chest, shaking his head disappointingly. “You two are disgusting,” he scolded, mischief playing at the corners of his eyes.

Wooseok shrugged. “Birthday card?” he tried, looking around the room, at his other members.

Shinwon pointed an accusing finger at Hyojong. “As if we can’t hear you fucking Hui,” he scoffed. Wooseok, honestly, wasn’t too sure what was going on.

Hyojong gave a dramatic roll of his narrow eyes, a hip jutting out. He looked at Shinwon with dead, challenging eyes. “How do you know Hwitaek isn’t fucking me?” Hwitaek laughed loudly, smacking his boyfriend on the shoulder. Hyojong’s expression brightened up to smile lovingly at the red-haired man.

Yanan shifted to adjust himself on Wooseok’s lap, wiggling _just enough_ for Wooseok to be sure that, yes, he was, in fact, getting hard. Damn the alcohol, and damn his boyfriend for being so irresistible.

Luckily, Shinwon’s disgusted gasp pulled him back into reality. “I _don’t_ know,” he spat, as if Hyojong had just suggested he eat out of the garbage can.

Hongseok shook his head disappointedly. “None of us _want_ to know,” he reminded, speaking for the rest of the members.

Hyojong and Hwitaek exchanged an amused look, both of their smiles widening. Hwitaek gave a shrug. Hyojong laughed. They looked back to Shinwon and Hongseok, and said, in unison: “We switch.”

The room was filled with fake gags, and yells of despair, while Hyojong and Hwitaek cackled in amusement.

Wooseok was laughing, although he wasn’t paying much attention. He was too busy being distracted by the way the curve of Yanan’s ass sat heavy on his hips, every small movement making the taller man’s head spin. He wasn’t sure Yanan knew what he was doing, but he was sure that he’d be able to feel how quickly Wooseok was getting hard, soon. A pair of jeans wasn’t going to obscure his hardness for much longer, especially with how much Yanan was moving around.

Hyojong smacked Wooseok on the side of the head, bringing him back to life, and partially killing his boner. He could always rely on Hyojong-hyung. “At least get a room or something,” he said, small mouth turned downwards.

“Birthday card?” he tried again, giving a half-assed shrug. Hyojong scoffed, ruffled Wooseok’s hair, and skipped back off to grab at Hwitaek’s non-existent ass.

Yanan twisted around on Wooseok’s lap again, smile wider than before. “We should,” he said quietly, as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to say it.

“What?” Was Wooseok drunk, or was absolutely nothing that was happening making sense? Maybe both. Definitely both.

“Get a room.”

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Yanan said, enunciating each word carefully.

Wooseok was sitting on the edge of his own bed, hands clasped in his lap. He wasn’t sure if Yanan hadn’t noticed the, uh… predicament, but if he had, he hadn’t mentioned anything. It certainly wasn’t going down, any time soon. “Alright,” Wooseok said, his words sounding a bit slurred, even to him.

“For your birthday,” Yanan said, as if Wooseok had forgotten what day it was. Which, honestly, wasn’t totally off-base. “So, this is special. Which means I’m never doing it again.” That, alone, was enough to get Wooseok so excited, he thought his pant were going to rip right off of him.

“Yeah?” he asked, anticipating whatever Yanan was about to do. He couldn’t think of anything good enough that Yanan would _only_ do it for his birthday. That was, like, god-tier type shit. No way was his birthday going to be that good.

The blond sighed loudly, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans. He rolled his eyes as Wooseok leaned forward excitedly, wanting to touch. “I figured now was as good of time as ever,” he said, sounding almost disappointed in his decisions. He pushed his jeans down, turning as he did, stopping when the pants rested around his thighs. Wooseok got so hard, so fast, he almost passed out.

Yanan was in baby blue, lacy panties that hugged his sharp hipbones, and cupped his round ass perfectly. There was a pink bow just above his bulge, pink string following the waistband, so it could tie together in the back, in a corset style. 

"Oh my god," Wooseok gasped. He looked up at Yanan’s face, trying to tell whether he was pulling some sort of prank, or joke, or something. “ _Oh my god_.” He rubbed his face with his hand, trying to process how one thin layer of lace could do so much for one person. Trying to process how this could actually be _happening_. He reached a hand out in front of him, in a zombie-like stupor, barely brushing the lace over his hip. He dropped his hand into his lap, looking up at Yanan in awe. “Can I take a picture?” he asked, fully ready to get on his knees and beg for it. He wanted to remember this when he was sober. Hell, he wanted to remember this when he was on his deathbed, thanking the universe for letting him see Yanan’s gorgeous ass in lace panties.

Yanan’s cheeks were red again, but he was smiling. “I guess,” his soft voice said, shaking his head down at the younger man. He pushed his jeans all the way down, now, kicking them off when they were around his ankles.

Wooseok hurried to get his phone off of the nightstand, hand practically shaking with excitement. He opened the camera as fast as possible, snapping as many pictures as he could. He even nudged Yanan to turn, so he could capture the real art. And they said ass wasn’t a form of art.

When Wooseok was finished, he threw his phone down, hiding his face behind his hands. “Good god,” he all-but groaned, looking Yanan up and down. His impossibly long, milky legs looked even better, accented by the baby blue hugging his round ass. His thighs looked even softer than usual, and Wooseok just wanted to grab them. He wanted to grab them, knead them in his palms, watch the soft skin move with him. He wanted to put his hands and mouth all over Yanan’s body, until there wasn’t even one centimeter of his skin he hadn’t kissed and touched. He reached both hands up to grab at the lighter haired man’s hips, feeling the soft lace under the palms of his hands. His head was still spinning from the alcohol, and this wasn’t doing anything to lessen the sensation. “ _Babe_.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Yanan said, sounding embarrassed. Regardless, he moved so he was straddling Wooseok’s lap. He looped his arms around the younger man’s neck, their faces close. The tips of his ears were visibly red, similar to his cheeks.

Wooseok slowly, cautiously slid his hands around his boyfriend’s body, cupping his ass through the lace there. “You must really love me,” he breathed, a smile playing at his lips. The fact that Yanan would even _consider_ doing this for Wooseok, absolutely blew his mind. Never in a million years did he think he’d be blessed with the opportunity to see Yanan in a pair of panties.

Yanan sighed, a small smile on his lips. “I guess so,” he teased. That small smile pressed against Wooseok’s own smile, lips warm. Wooseok could feel Yanan’s soft, wet tongue against his own, sucking the blond’s lips between his own.

The taller man pulled away, squeezing Yanan’s flesh in his large hands. “I’m just going to warn you, I am drunk as hell, so I am not going to be lasting long at all,” he said. No way. Not with how long ago he’d gotten hard, and how card he currently was. With the alcohol still running through his veins, he was feeling more than aroused, and his self-control was at an all time low.

Yanan pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “That’s okay,” he said. “Tonight is all about you.” He kissed Wooseok again, harder, this time. He pressed forward until Wooseok was falling backwards onto the bed, the whole room spinning around them. Yanan’s weight felt nice like that, on his hips. Wooseok’s teeth grazed at Yanan’s plump lips, the shorter man’s tongue dipping past his lips. Yanan tasted faintly like soju, his mouth easily working with and against Wooseok’s.

The taller man slid a hand down the back of Yanan’s panties, marveling at how the lace felt against his hand. Nothing fit Yanan better than these gorgeous, sexy panties did. Yanan was cute, in a soft way, everyone knew that. He was adorable, and kind of shy, and funny in the cutest way possible. Everything he did made Wooseok’s heart seize up with love, because he was just too fucking adorable for his own good. But there was another side of Yanan that made Wooseok love him just as much. Everyone knew that Yanan was cute. But not everyone knew that Yanan, the pure Chinese angel, also happened to be sexy as hell. That’s right. Yanan was the sexiest person Wooseok had ever seen. He couldn’t even imagine anyone being sexier, mostly because he was sure it wasn’t possible. He liked being in charge, in a way, fully knowing that Wooseok would do whatever he asked him to, because Wooseok thought he was incredible, and loved him more than it should have been possible to love someone. Yanan liked doing things for Wooseok that no one would ever believe, and he liked to have Wooseok do things to him, that they might have supposed to have been ashamed of. He liked knowing that Wooseok thought he was pretty, or that he was doing a good job at something. He liked having sex with Wooseok. Even though he got shy, and blushed a lot, it was clear to Wooseok that he enjoyed every bit of what they did behind closed doors. The panties he wore were perfect for him, and it was making Wooseok’s head spin more than any alcohol ever could have.

Wooseok felt the smooth skin of Yanan’s ass, gently digging his fingers into to soft flesh there. He murmured words against the older man’s perfect, flushed lips. “I can’t believe you’re so incredible,” he said. The shorter man ran his long fingers through the hair at the nape of Wooseok’s neck, chills running down his spine. They moved farther back onto the bed, until both of them were fully on, save for Wooseok’s feet. It wasn’t easy being this tall. The taller man kissed a spot just under Yanan’s ear, scraping his teeth and tongue over the unblemished skin. Yanan sounded more out of breath than usual. Wooseok shifted his hand, moving so he could press the tip of his finger against the other’s entrance.

Yanan’s hand snapped up, grabbing Wooseok around the wrist, stopping him before he could even make contact. His lips were slick with spit, easily sliding against Wooseok’s as he spoke. “I already,” he blinked to look away from his boyfriend’s face, setting his hand down, onto the bed. “You know.”

It took Wooseok a moment. And then he realized what Yanan meant, and he thought he was going to pass out, for the second time, that night. Just the mere thought of Yanan fingering himself open was enough to make precome leak out of the tip of Wooseok’s cock, wetting the front of his boxers. He groaned loudly. “Fucking hell,” he choked. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Yanan’s smile was wide, clearly proud of his present for Wooseok. “Maybe,” he said mischievously. He scooted back, enough so, he could pull Wooseok’s jeans down, along with his boxers. Wooseok hissed as the cool air made contact with his sensitive skin. Yanan wrapped his fingers around Wooseok’s thick girth, pumping over him slowly. “Just relax, okay? I’m doing all of the work.”

Wooseok’s eyes went wide. “I am so in love with you,” he said, exhaling all of the words in one, amazed breath.

Yanan’s laugh was joyful and genuine, his eyes turning into small, beautiful crescents with the sound. That was Wooseok’s favourite sound in the entire world. Hands down, nothing could even come close to comparing to it. Yanan crawled up Wooseok’s body, kissing him softly on the mouth. “Lucky for you,” he said, pressing kisses all over Wooseok’s face. “I’m in love with you, too.” There was a kiss on Wooseok’s cheek, then the other. Then both of his eyelids, and the space between his eyebrows. Gentle lips pecked at his forehead, and the tip, of his nose, and his chin. He kissed all over Wooseok’s soft cheeks, and finally, finally, pressed a sweet kiss against the taller man’s lips.

Wooseok was grinning. His hands were gripping Yanan’s hips, thumbs pressed into the tight skin pulled over sharp hipbones. “You’ll keep these on, right?” he asked, referring to the universe’s personal gift to him, also known as the panties.

Yanan’s white teeth shown with his smile. He tore open a condom, rolling it over his boyfriend’s length. “Do you want me to?” he asked, even though Wooseok was sure he already knew the answer.

The darker haired man nodded quickly, eyes looking down to the way the front of the panties were bulged, cupping him ever so gently. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked wondrously. He wasn’t just saying that because Yanan looked magnificent in lace, either. Yanan was the best thing to ever happen to Wooseok, by a long shot. He didn’t know what he’d do without him.

Yanan just smiled and positioned himself over his boyfriend’s lap, reaching behind himself to guide the slippery cock towards his entrance. The younger man swallowed thickly, keeping his hands tight around Yanan’s hips. Yanan kept his hand on Wooseok’s length, sitting back on his hips. His hole stretched over the head as it pressed into him, the warmth of Yanan’s inner walls almost _too hot, too much_. But Wooseok loved it.

He could feel his own cock filling Yanan inch by inch, sliding against his inner walls, tightness enveloping Wooseok in a way that made the air leave his lungs. Wooseok had to make a conscious effort to steady his breathing. It felt like it was taking forever to get the whole of his own cock inside of his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to go any faster, for the fear of coming right away. If Yanan moved too immediately, at this point, he’d be done for. Any faster, and Wooseok would lose it. The way Yanan was whimpering let Wooseok know that he wasn’t far behind, himself.

Yanan _finally_ managed to sit all the way down on his boyfriend’s lap, Wooseok’s cock completely enveloped in painfully tight heat. “Wooseok,” he breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. The panties were visibly moved aside, making room for the younger man’s length. His face was flushed a light pink, lips parted, his tongue coming out to wet them, gasping for air as if bottoming out had nearly exhausted him. When he opened his eyes, the naturally dark hue was even darker, eye half lidded and glazed over with pleasure as he looked down at his boyfriend. His hands were clutching the front of Wooseok’s shirt, white teeth biting at his own lower lip. Wooseok really could have come right then and there.

Yanan lifted his hips up slightly, before rocking back down at the same pace. Wooseok was never particularly loud, whether he was topping or bottoming, but he was sure he heard himself grunt loudly as Yanan took him to the hilt, lace panties meeting Wooseok’s bare hips. Yanan started to grind his hips down on Wooseok’s lap, moaning as the younger man shifted deeper. He was moving his hips in the way he knew Wooseok liked, rolling his perfect, lace covered hips in a slow, sensual motion. The younger man moved to push the panties down off of his hardened length, freeing him from the constrictions of the lace. He was already hard and flushed a deep red, similar to his lips.

“Ah,” Yanan groaned, picking his hips up. He sat back down, filling himself full of Wooseok. He already looked completely fucked out, and they’d more or less just started. He began to set a slow, deep pace. “I like riding you.”

Wooseok’s hands came up to grip the bend of the older man’s hips, where soft thighs met narrow hips. “You feel so good,” the darker haired man gasped. Yanan sat back down on Wooseok’s hips, grinding down as he did.

A soft moan bubbled past Yanan’s lips, the bitten red colour parted with his breaths. “I love it,” he said, as if he were correcting his previous statement. He rolled his hips again, the soft lace rubbing against Wooseok’s thighs.

Fingers dug into the blond’s soft skin. “I love it too,” Wooseok said, voice strained. Yanan was clenching around him, making it hard for Wooseok to focus on anything other than trying to breathe, so he wouldn’t actually pass out. “Can you go faster, baby?” He skimmed his hands over Yanan’s hips, underneath his shirt, so he could feel the smooth skin over his ribcage, and over his defined back muscles.

The lighter haired man nodded. He picked himself up, sitting up so that only the head of the other’s cock was inside of him. He dropped himself down quickly, moaning loudly when Wooseok’s cock hit deep inside of him, most likely hitting his prostate. Wooseok grunted loudly at the sudden tightness. The shorter man used the momentum to start bouncing on the other’s cock, strong thighs flexing on either side of Wooseok’s narrow hips. His ass was bouncing against his boyfriend’s lap, the jiggle of it apparent, whenever he was thrust inside of Yanan. Wooseok, admittedly, thought that the particular jiggle Yanan’s ass gave, when they were especially into it, was one of the hottest things imaginable.

Yanan’s cock was bouncing against his stomach, so Wooseok removed a hand from his hip, so he could wrap his fingers around it. Yanan bit his lip, moaning loudly at the pleasure he was receiving from both ends. Wooseok had to squeeze his eyes shut so he wouldn’t come right then and there, head falling back onto the bed.

“You’re so pretty,” Wooseok choked out, twisting his hand over the head of his boyfriend’s cock. He tugged in time with Yanan’s movements, doing his best to focus on making him feel good, even though he hardly had a coherent thought in his head. He slowly moved his hips, coming up to meet the shorter man’s movements. Yanan gave a laboured exhale out of his nose, a high-pitched main caught in his throat.

Yanan’s eyes were squeezed shut, lips pursed together, trying to hold back his moans. If Wooseok had been any more sensible, or any less drunk, he would have been aware, and cared, that the rest of the members could most likely hear them, right now. Wooseok was not sensible, not was he sober, so he really could not have cared less, at the moment. He was just glad he was here to enjoy this.

Yanan’s full lips barely moved, when he spoke. “I love you,” he said softly. Wooseok felt a rush of electricity tingle through his body, at his boyfriend’s words.

“I love you too,” Wooseok panted. The second time he bucked his hips, a strangled moan bubbled up from Yanan’s throat, the noise vibrating through the damp, lust-filled air. Precome spurt from the tip of Yanan’s cock, the hot white substance dripping onto Wooseok’s bare stomach. It sounded like noises were getting stuck in Yanan’s throat, never quite pushing past his swollen, flushed mouth.

Wooseok pumped his hand over his boyfriend’s cock, movements guided by slick precome. As the rolls of Yanan’s hips became quicker, so did Wooseok’s movements. He squeezed his hand around Yanan’s length, thumb following prominent veins in the underside. His fingers slipped over the shiny head, gently digging into the slit, more and more precome coating their skin. His fingers kept brushing the pale blue of the panties, adding fuel to the fire burning deep in the pit of Wooseok’s stomach, and at the base of his spine.

With the younger man bouncing with fervor, and Wooseok bucking his hips up into his boyfriend, the sound of skin against skin filled the damp air. He could hear the slickness of Yanan dropping onto his cock, round asscheeks slamming into his long legs, probably leaving angry red marks on the lighter haired man, every time he was thrust down against him.

“I’m going to come soon,” Wooseok said, barely able to choke the words out.

Yanan nodded, eyes closed, only angling his hips up more, friction and constant pressure on the younger man’s cock making it difficult to breath. He was pumping over Yanan’s cock as best as he could, their wet noises urging him closer to orgasm. He could hardly even move to jerk him off anymore, just letting Yanan ride him him however he wanted to. His hips were weakly bucking upwards, but more out of his body’s need, than out of any sort of self control he still possessed.

The taller man could see Yanan swallow hard, a broken exhale moving past his lips. He was moving so, so well. His body was so sexy, soft lines and pastel colours, coming together to ride Wooseok better than he’d ever though was possible.

“I love you,” Yanan repeated, voice cracking as he did. There was a small smile on his lips, the type of smile that Wooseok was sure he didn’t even know he was making. It was a smile formed out of his affection towards his boyfriend, and, of course, how good the sex was. It was a smile that no one in the entire world, besides Wooseok, had been. It was a smile so soft and genuine, it was easy to miss. Only Wooseok got to see it. It was an expression reserved for Wooseok, not even for Yanan, himself. It was the most gorgeous smile in the universe, all for Wooseok.

And Wooseok was coming. “I love you too,” the darker haired man tried to say, cut off by his own breathing and moans. He could hear the shorter man give a sob-like moan, and himself moan louder than he should have, really, in a dorm full of roommates. His orgasm was hitting him in white-hot waves of pleasure, washing through his body. His hips were bucking into Yanan, trying to restrain himself, but too distracted by the pleasure to fully be able to. His cock was twitching inside of the shorter man, come spilling out of the tip of his cock. His body shaking with the waves of his orgasm, coursing through his body.

After his orgasm washed through him, he was brought back to life. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, one hand still gripping his boyfriend’s lace-clad hip. His whole body felt like he was floating, pleasure buzzing in his blood, under his skin. He could feel himself smiling at the phenomenon that was his beautiful boyfriend.

Warm come was quickly cooling on the younger man’s stomach, Yanan’s cock still slightly twitching. When he was finished, he cautiously lifted himself off of the taller man, even disposing of the condom.

Wooseok held his arms out, wordlessly beckoning his boyfriend to him. The blond smiled, snuggling close to Wooseok, their bare legs tangling together. Wooseok wrapped his arms around Yanan’s body. “I love you,” Wooseok said. He could still feel the buzz of alcohol coursing through his veins, but it was nothing, compared to the tingling his recent orgasm gave him.

Yanan smiled, kissing Wooseok on the cheek. “I love you too.”

Wooseok slid his hands down, just slightly, the tips of his fingers playing with the waistband of the panties, sliding the pink ribbon between his digits. “I _really_ love you.”

Yanan leaned up on one elbow, gazing down at his boyfriend. “Are you saying that because of the panties?” he asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

“No, they’re just an added bonus,” Wooseok explained. He meant it. The panties were pretty and all, but the person who wore them happened to be a million times more brilliant than all the stars in the sky. “Thank you for making this the perfect birthday.”

Yanan pecked a kiss to the younger man’s lips. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Wooseok pulled Yanan on top of him, laughing as Yanan squirmed to get away. “Are you sure this wasn’t just an elaborate plot to try to kill me?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the sharp edge of Yanan’s jaw.

The blond raised his eyebrows. “No.” He pressed another kiss to Wooseok’s lips, intertwining their fingers together. “Let’s go to bed, now.”

Wooseok grinning, pulling the older man closer, again. “Are you sure you won’t wear those for me, again?”

Yanan rolled his eyes. “I’m sure. Birthdays only.”

“Are you _sure_?” Wooseok asked. If there was any way he could ever get Yanan to wear those for him again, he’d do it. He wasn’t sure he’d survive it, but he knew he’d love every second.

“Yes.” Yanan ruffled Wooseok’s dark hair.

Wooseok huffed, lips coming out to pout. “We’ll see.”

“Be quiet,” Yanan scolded, warm lips coming down to kiss Wooseok’s. He leaned his head on the taller man’s chest, his smile obvious. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how you liked this little pwp, a kudos, bookmark, or anything to let me know that you enjoyed this! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> sugaestheticss.tumblr.com


End file.
